User talk:Alphacow/Archive1
front page problems Thanks... I couldn't figure out what I had done wrong. Aido2002 19:40, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Main Page The reason I added the box to add a page is that we want to make it as easy as possible to add a page, we want as many page as possible. And the CN:Online thing is there so we can look more like we are working alongside with CN, makes us look better. We are aiming to be the place that people go to when the game is down.Aido2002 05:18, 27 November 2006 (UTC) :Okay, good idea. Aido2002 20:00, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Vandalism We have never had anyone make a joke page as such so its not like we can just revert. I would just delete it for content because of banned language and give they guy a band for 1 day or two. J Andres 11:31, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming a sysop, I would have closed your vote, but since I can't make people sysops, (only j andres and aido can) it would have been pointless. -- Mason11987 (T - - -CN) 02:01, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Number of Articles Hi, i just want to know the number of articles on CN Wiki there are, because i can't seem to find it on the main page. The only reason for this odd request is out of curiousity. Thank You. 19128 20:14, 3 February 2007 (UTC) : View my reply here. List of Terms :This is a reply to another post That's exactly what I was talking about, I just didn't know one already existed on the forums (which I don't frequent as much as the wiki). I may edit / clean that file up a bit as I have time. --CirrusOfMalla 20:07, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Pictures I have no idea how to put pictures into my artilce. I keep trying the UPLOAD FILE thing, but it won't work. Would you mind filling me in? Help Hey my nation is the Galactic Empire I sign up but i cant find my nation... Vandalism Here's the aformentioned link- http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Category:National_Alliance_of_Arctic_Countries . As I (think I) said, someone blanked the entire thing and wrote "The worst alliance of all". Didn't even spell alliance correctly, either. --That Dirty Commie 04:03, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Edit: I found another one- someone blanked \m/. http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/%5Cm/ Alliance Template I was wondering, where is the template for an alliance info table? Thanks, 76.20.24.75 02:59, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :''Answer posted here. -- Alphacow talk 20:02, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you, I just thought that there was a different alliance template than what my alliance had. 24.10.122.63 13:48, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, I'm fairly sure that's it. However, (and I bet you could have guessed I was gonna say this,) if you have a great idea for a template, just whip it up and stick it on the site... if its good, we'll use it instead. We're easygoing like that. :) -- Alphacow talk 01:45, 22 April 2007 (UTC) ONOS & GOLD Are ONOS and Gold pro or anti initiative? (Sorry if this is the wrong place)24.10.79.27 03:24, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, but I just run the wiki... I don't pay attention to any of the in-game politics. You might want to try asking your question at the alliance forums. Click here for the ONOS forums, and click here for the GOLD forums. You will probably need to register at the forum in order to post. Good luck - Alphacow talk 11:54, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Weather in London OK. CA Legion-Valhalla War FYI: Page created for Legion-Valhalla War - CirrusOfMalla 05:24, 6 August 2007 (UTC) FOK!-Alliance Could you do something about the vandalism by user Double-Helix and others on FOK!-Alliance?? 82.74.148.80 18:09, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :Answer posted here. -- Alphacow talk 16:34, 18 June 2007 (UTC) FAN-WUT War FYI: I started a page for the FAN-WUT War. -CirrusOfMalla 14:48, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Mail Hello Alphacow, many thanks for keeping an eye on that issue and for informing us about it. I wasn't able to reply by mail because the address you gave appears to have an invalid syntax. Well, we're already looking into how to handle the problem. If you are interested in a more detailed answer, please go to , add your e-mail address, authenticate it, and leave me a short note afterwards. Again, thanks a lot! --rieke 16:45, 31 July 2007 (UTC) new vandal system Sounds like a good idea. J Andres 02:19, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Also, we need to make sure to always type VANDAL COUNT in all caps, otherwise when you go back to retireve it, you may not see a vandal count although there is one. J Andres 03:54, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia vandalism policy URL It's actually http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Vandalism (you have the general URL to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vandalism linked) for the Wikipedia vandalism policy. Request Moving pages Request to change the names of the following articeles The Great War => Great War I The Second Great War => Great War II Third Great War => Great War III standarization of articales and I think they be easier found I, had to look for 5 min to find the second great war artical :') gr's --Wouser 20:09, 11 August 2007 (UTC) New Alliance Hello I made a page for Keeper of Independent Nations (KIN) It is a new unsactioned CN alliance. Is there anything else I need to do to have it added to the list or anything? Great Text Vote Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Great Texts Check it out. I don't want to allow some of those in with only my vote. Second and third opinions are cool. J Andres 17:57, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Destruction of GW4-site Hello! I'm Tamurin, head of TFD. Someone just destroyed the "Great War 4"-site with "owned by Vader" and stuff. I entered the edit-modus, but he didn't hide anything, he really deleted it! Can you restore the contents somehow? Without the CN-forums we're out of information! Bureaucratship Hello. J Andres is bureaucrat here and is able to make you a bureaucrat if there is consensus within the community to do that. Angela (talk) 20:34, 19 September 2007 (UTC) delete can you delete the nation agmar on here so i can start over. i moved the content to see if that would help to idk nation. ---------- hey..how do you delete a page that you started? :i need you to delete agmar. thanks. Vandalism Excuse me but you cant vandalize a talk page, i brought up a perfectly reasonable issue regarding the Christian Coalition, being that it is a Theocracy driven militant organization bent on spreading its values and belifes on others. Which is the christian version of the jihadist taliban or etc. I belive you blocked 70.176.133.226 becuase you let your religion get ahead of reason. If a similar comment was made on a NPO talk page there would have been no ban. :reply posted here -- Alphacow talk ::Racist and inflammatory to who, i seriously believe that becuase i made a remark about a "Christian" alliance (which is probably your religion aswell) was the only reason why i was blocked... If it had been a Sciantologist alliance, and i said that they were the same level as the taliban i wouldnt have been warned etc. Dont let your own personal beliefs get in the way of being a admin. ::now i am more then willing to point out the parallels between Evangelical Christians to Jihadist Muslims but i can see were this would end up, so i wont. :::reply posted here - Alphacow talk 22:32, 26 November 2007 (UTC)